FvF episode 4
'Favourites win in a dominating fashion to once again win immunity ' Confessionals Lennox: Tonight I truly feel like voting out Kyle or Silas accomplishes absolutely nothing we've won one challenge and you could argue it was pretty flukey and Will is still garbage in the challenge and Rasheed is really slowing down and having a hard time and I don't want to vote out Rasheed he is my boy I trust him more then Will and not voting him out tonight I hope reassures him that I'm with him and he needs to continue, so tonight I'm thinking Will but there is a possibiliy that it could be Kyle I mean you got to weigh all possible decisions Will: Tonight it's no secret what we are doing it's what we've done the past two votes and it's keeping the alliance strong, I mean Rasheed is struggling a bit but that's ok he can redeem himself tonight It's going to have to be Kyle he's basically dead to me in this game and he's physically weaker then Silas so I don't know what to say sorry Kyle Rasheed: I almost can't stand it out here, I'm sick I'm hungry the weather is horrible. I'm hanging on by a loose thread, It's really really hard and it sucks to think it could be Will tonight and it almost makes me want to quit so he can survive, I don't know, I just don't know what I want to do in the future with this game, It's tough, I know I have support but it's tough Silas: It seems like it could very well be me or Kyle, but theres something different about day 12 then day 3 and 6, it was me going to Lennox going it has to be will it has to be will but this time it was Lennox who came to me and Kyle and said it has to be Will , which makes me believe more that it is Will tonight but I'm still on my toes I've been looking for the idol and I've been talking around especially with Bobby me and Kyle have grown closer to Bobby and he has also assured us it's Will, so tonight I got to hope as always Kyle: I'm more confident about it being Will then I have been in 9 days but I'm still worried I still think it's me they are voting out over Silas because they voted Chad instead of Silas so they want to keep Silas because of strengh but I still have the idol, no one knows about it except me, and unless I get to tribal council 100 percent sure it's Will then I will play my idol Damien: I'm very rattled right now, our alliance isn't sticking together and I know better then anyone it's survivor but we don't need to be pulling off huge blindsides yet, I feel it accomplishes nothing, I mean I want to tell Will he's in jeopardy tonight because I owe it to him, but if I tell him my alliance will lose trust in me and vote my ass out, so as far as I see my situation is a lose lose situation, so I guess I'll say nothing to Will but I will not write his name down, I will write the name down of the man who should be going home Bobby: We've won 1 of 4 immunity challenges and 0 of 2 reward challenges, the point is we suck and had I had my way we would be a tribe not two alliances and we could of picked off the weaker members of this tribe but that hasn't happened and we lose we lose and we lose but now finally Lennox is willing to vote of Will and I took advantage of that, I'm so fed up with my alliance that it's like thank god they can do something right, we are going to be stronger after tonight as long as no one pulls something shifty, and I think we can actually compete with the favourites once Will is gone Will's final words Woah blindsided that sucks hahaha, you know maybe I didn't come here in the best shape, which caused my downfall, good luck to the fans kick some favourites ass